


Dj Wifi December

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitting, Balcony Scene, Class Trip, Dj Wifi December, F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Marriage Proposal, Post-It Note Tumblr Prompt, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: These are my contributions to Dj Wifi December! Hope you guys enjoy~Day 1- Au (Completed)Day 2- Kwami (Completed)Day 3- Snooze (Completed)Day 4- Animan (Completed)Day 5-Balcony (Completed)Day 6- Surprise! (Completed)Day 7- Stay with you (Completed)Day 8- TeamDay 9- GorgeousDay 10-HeroesDay 11- ColdDay 12- BabysittingDay 13- ShareDay 14- Snowball FightDay 15- Newly WedsDay 16- Anything For YouDay 17- DanceDay 18- Partners in CrimeDay 19- Love LettersDay 20- Christmas TreeDay 21- Aged UpDay 22- MistletoeDay 23- StartleDay 24- Date NightDay 25- Joyeux NoëlDay 26- Warm by the FireDay 27- FamilyDay 28- LoyaltyDay 29- MorningDay 30- Missing YouDay 31- New Years Kiss





	1. Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is Au, and I decided to write a classic coffee shop Au. This work will be continued, and you can read more here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803724/chapters/39441226

Alya glanced at her phone as she dug around in her bag for her keys, the glowing digits on her screen read 13:16. She was late, she was so late. The brunette quickly slammed her door, and raced out of her apartment building.

She tore down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop she worked at, doing her best to avoid running into anyone along the way.

“You’re late again.” Her manager, Nathanaël, said, crossing his arms. “Yeah, I know. Sorry Nath, won’t happen again.” she said, tying on an apron.

‘Yeah, sorry that I have class until 12:30, then have a half hour to basically run halfway across Paris every. single. day.’ Alya thought, willing herself to not roll her eyes at him. She knew it wasn’t his fault, he was just doing his job. But still, he knew her schedule, the least he could do was cut her some slack.

“Make sure it doesn’t, you've been late three times this week.” Nathanaël added before he left the shop. Alya did feel bad that she was late, and that he had to stay at the shop on his lunch break. She sighed as she tied her hair into a messy bun, there was nothing she wanted more than to quit this job, and leave this crappy coffee shop forever, but unfortunately, she needed this job to pay for college.

“It doesn’t take a genius to get here on time. Honestly, I have no clue why Nathanaël hasn’t fired you yet. You’ve had it a long time coming, if you ask me.” Lila snapped.

“Lila, nice to see you too. Funny thing is, I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” Alya retorted, a smirk dancing on her lips. Lila just scowled in return as she went back to wiping down the counter.

There were hardly any customers during her shift, since it was the middle of the afternoon, and today was no exception. In the two hours since she got there, there had been a grand total of four customers, and one was just looking for directions to Arc de Triomphe.

She wished she could pull out her phone to get some writing, or her seemingly endless pile of homework done, but Nathanaël had a strict no-phone policy. And when you worked with a snitch like Lila, it was best to follow that rule.

Alya slammed her head onto the counter and groaned, it was hardly 14:30, and she still had more than three hours until she could leave. She finally lifted her head up, noticing a bright yellow sticky note hanging off the edge of the counter top. Alya grabbed a pen from her messenger bag, and begin to doodle a smiley face on the sticky note.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning was a Saturday, meaning Alya had the opening shift. “I swear I’ll kill Nath for making me come in at 6am.” she grumbled as she flicked on the shop’s open sign. At least she didn’t have to work with Lila today, she couldn’t deal with that much annoying this early in the morning.

Unlike her other shifts, this one was always chaotically busy. Since the lycée was nearby, the small café was always crowded with sleep-deprived high school students. And, since Alya is so amazingly lucky, her co-worker called in sick, and she was alone to deal with this crowd. Great.

Around 10am, the café finally slowed down. Alya rubbed her temples, trying to quiet the pounding of her head. She glanced down at the counter, and by correlation, the sticky note. She noticed that there was something else drawn on it.

Alya grabbed her glasses from where she had set them on the counter, and examined the sticky note closer. Someone else (who she assumed was an employee, since customers weren’t allowed behind the register) had doodled another, extremely messy, smiley face next to hers. this one wearing a cap and headphones.

When Alya saw that, she couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of something new. She pulled out her pen to write another message.


	2. Through My Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Kwami (I'm 38 minutes late posting this shhh). This one is pretty short, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

Alya rested her head in her hands as she read over the assignment for what must have been the hundredth time. “I hate physics.” she groaned, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Nino hummed in agreement, “How long have we been working for?”

Alya glanced at her phone, “About 45 minutes.” She rested her head on his shoulder, it was getting late, they should probably at least start their project, or they wouldn’t have anything to turn in on Monday.

“What if we do an experiment on how different types of-” Alya’s sentence was cut off by Nino grabbing something off the top of his cap and throwing it down onto the table. “Trixx…” Alya muttered under her breath.

Like her namesake, Trixx loved to cause mischief. She would often venture out of Alya’s backpack and steal various objects from her classmates. Nino, it seemed, was her favourite target for these jokes.

“Is that a… kwami?” Nino asked in disbelief. Alya silently motioned for Trixx to hide, to which the orange and white kwami gladly obliged. Trixx flew behind a nearby bookshelf, looping around it and hiding within the safety of Alya’s bag.

“Uh… what’s a kwami?” Alya asked coyly. Nino pulled out his phone, ignoring Alya’s question. She sat impatiently in her seat, wishing he’d just say something, anything.

Nino opened the web browser on his phone, and quickly did an image search for Rena Rouge. After all, the kwamis and superheroes tend to have the same theme, and this one appeared to be a tiny fox. He clicked on the first image to come up, enlarging it to the size of his phone screen.

She had the same eyes as Alya, they were hazel with tiny gold flecks in them. Those were the eyes that Nino fell in love with. His phone fell out of his hand onto the table, “Oh my gosh… you’re- Rena.” he breathed.

Neither of them said anything for while. Alya finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you…” she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Nino finally tore his eyes from the wall he had been staring at. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

“I love you, Nino.”

“I love you too, Alya.”


	3. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is out late dj-ing, and when his alarm rings, he can't help but stay in bed just a little bit longer.
> 
> Today's prompt is snooze,
> 
> This chapter feels unfinished to me, so I may continue it on another day. //Also I'm slightly late again, whoops.//

Alya had never been late for class in her entire life, but as they say, there’s a first time for everything. Her alarm pierced her eardrums as is rang through the hazy morning air. She groaned, she was not getting up this early today.

She blindly reached over onto her night stand, slamming the snooze button on her phone. She heard Nino groan from beside her, “What time is it?”

Alya rolled over to face him, opening her eyelids slightly. “Too early.” she mumbled. Nino smiled at her, she was adorable when she was sleepy. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, pulling her closer to him. Alya buried her face in the fabric of Nino’s shirt, hiding from the light pouring from her bedroom window.

Nino had gotten a small dj-ing job at a local club the night before, and they hadn’t gotten back to Alya’s house until after three in the morning. Nino eventually found himself being lulled to sleep by the sound of Alya’s steady breathing.

A while later Nino awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it from his bag on the floor, “Hello?” he answered sleepily.

“Where are you guys?” Adrien asked as he walked out of the classroom. Nino shot up, wincing as Alya stirred in her sleep, “Shoot, we overslept. What time is it?”

Adrien laughed from the other end of the phone, “Almost noon, you missed the first half of the day. How late were you guys out anyway?” he and Marinette had tagged along too, but they both left before midnight.

Nino ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know dude, two or three? I’m gonna try and wake Alya now, later.” he said, before hanging up the phone.

Nino laid back on the bed, gently kissing Alya’s forehead. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up next to him. “Morning babe, what time is it?” she asked with a yawn.

“Almost noon.” he said, grabbing his glasses from his bag. “What?!” Alya nearly shouted, shooting out of bed, “We missed half a day of school already!” Nino shivered at the sudden lack of heat beside him.

Nino shrugged, “We still have an hour before our next class, wanna grab coffee?” Alya smirked at him, “You’re a bad influence Lahiffe.” She said, as she planted a quick kiss on his lips.


	4. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya have had their miraculouses for around a year now, the latter doing a better job at hiding her secret identity.
> 
> Today's prompt is Animan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKaY I know I'm almost two hours late, but I'm actually really proud of this one. Comments are always appreciated!

Alya sighed as she rested her head against the wall of the panther cage. She had been looking for over twenty minutes, there was no way out. “Hey, you okay?” Nino asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“There’s no way out of this stupid cage!” Alya said angrily, slamming her fists against the metal bars. “Just chill, Ladybug and Chat will come back and let us out once it’s safe.” Nino said, trying to calm her down.

“You don’t get it, do you?” She said, turning to face him, “I need to be out there getting footage for the Ladyblog!” This was so lame, it would be the second akuma attack in a row where she couldn’t film, and the Ladyblog’s views were already starting to decline.

Something that none of her friends truly seemed to understand just how much this meant to her. If she wanted to have a successful journalism career, she needed to be noticed, to practice her skills, none of which she could do from this stupid exhibit.

Nino nodded, not rolling his eyes or disregarding her statement like she expected, “I get it, this means a lot to you, you want to be a journalist when you grow up right?” Alya nodded, sitting down defeatedly on the metal floor of the cage.

There was a loud crash nearby, and Nino walked over to the side of the cage closest to the noise, “Hey Alya, come over here.” he said, standing on his toes to see over the line of trees.

“Why?” she asked, standing up slowly. “How good is your phone’s camera?” Nino asked, not looking away from the window of the cage.

“Pretty good, what’s going on?” she asked, she was much shorter than Nino, so she couldn’t see what he was looking at. “Ladybug and Chat are fighting the villain right over there, you can see it over the trees.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Well how am I supposed to film it?” she asked, clearly annoyed that the action was so close. Much to Alya’s surprise, Nino lifted her onto his shoulders so that she could have at least some footage for her blog. She had to admit, she was surprised at how strong Nino was.

Alya wasted no time opening her camera and starting to record the battle, it looked like a dangerous fight, more so than the usual akumas.

After a few minutes, the superheroes took off, running in the opposite direction of the zoo, followed closely by the villain.

Alya climbed down, being careful not to hurt Nino in the process. “Did you get your footage?” Nino asked, stretching his arms out.

Alya nodded, swiping through the various videos and photos she had taken. “I- uh, thank Nino. That meant a lot to me.” She said, kissing him on the cheek. Nino pulled his cap down further onto his head, trying to hide the blush that he knew was forming on his cheeks.

“Yeah, uh, no problem.” he mumbled, smiling a little. They stood there in silence for a while, before Alya finally broke the silence.

“I heard you talking to Marinette.” she said, wincing at the way the words seemed to cut the air like a knife between them.

“Oh, uh- that. I… I was trying to tell Marinette that I liked her, but I chickened out and I guess I said your name instead. So, I d-don’t have crush on you.” Nino said, wincing as the words left his mouth.

Those words stung his heart, as if they were a lie. Nino shoved his hands into his pockets, turning away from the ombre-haired girl.

Alya had known Carapace’s true identity since the first time Rena had met him. After all, Nino wasn’t exactly the most skilled at keeping secrets. She had been fighting crime alongside him for almost a year now, and knew him better than almost anyone else did.

Overtime, she had memorized the face he made when he lied to someone, the face he was making right now. “I think I know you a little better than that, Shelly.” she said, smirking at him.

Nino spun around quickly, scanning Alya. “I- what did you say?” he asked, not believing his ears. Alya walked a little closer to him, “Just that you should’ve chosen a better superhero name.” she said with a shrug.

That was the exact same thing that Rena Rouge had told him the first time they met, hence the nickname. “Oh my gosh- you’re- her!” Nino said, still trying to mentally process what he had just realized.

“You’re Rena!” he said, smiling more than he had in his entire life. Call it fate, the heat of the moment, but whatever it was, Nino leaned down and kissed Alya. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Once they finally broke apart, Nino rested his forehead on hers, “Carapace is still a better name than Rena Rouge.” he said, smiling.

“Sure it is, Shelly.” she replied with a smirk.


	5. Painful Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is forced to stay in when he gets grounded one Friday night. Of all the things he expected to see, a wounded superhero wasn't one of them.
> 
> Today is my take on the prompt: balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, me posting on time for once! This chapter is super sweet and fluffy and I love these two dorks <3.
> 
> Minor descriptions of blood/injuries in this (nothing worse than the end of Tangled though XD).
> 
> Enjoy!

Nino sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. He pulled out his phone, shuffling through his dozens of playlists. He couldn’t believe his parents had grounded him again, he broke curfew one time to watch a new local band play live, and now he can’t leave his house except for school.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud crash on his balcony. He tossed his headphones onto his bed before throwing open the large glass doors to his balcony. Of all the things he was expecting to see, a wounded superhero wasn’t one of them.

“Rena?” he said, kneeling down next to her. “Are you okay?” he asked, noticing a large cut on her forehead, which was dripping blood onto her mask.

She slowly sat up, holding her right arm. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just- Nino?” she said, looking up at him in surprise. Nino shook his head, she always was stubborn. “No, you’re not. Come inside.” he said, helping her stand up.

She nodded, wanting to return to the battle with Ladybug and Chat, but she knew Nino just wanted to help her. She sat down on the edge of his bed, and tried to extend her arm. “Ah!” she cried out in pain, immediately clutching her arm to her side.

Nino winced as he watched her. In all the akuma attacks they had fought together, she had never been hurt this badly. “I’ll be right back.” he said, leaving to grab the first aid kit and an ice pack from his kitchen, managing to avoid his mother’s concerned questions.

Rena ran her gloved fingers along the gash on her forehead, noticing the blood now along her fingertips. Great, she must look pathetic sitting there injured while she was supposed to be out there saving Paris.

She stood up to leave, “Where are you going?” Nino asked, coming back just as she was about to leave. Rena’s fingers ghosted over the handle before she turned around to face him.

She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts, “I have to get back to the battle they- they need my help. I don’t want to bug you anyway.” she said, hoping her excuse sounded convincing enough for him to let her go.

Nino rolled his eyes, “You’re hurt, just stay for a few more minutes, okay?” Rena reluctantly sat down, biting back a smile. As annoying as he could be, she really did love him.

He carefully cleaned her cut, and wrapped her arm with bandages. After all, he had experience from all the injuries he had experienced since receiving his miraculous.

Forgetting about her mask for a moment, Rena leaned over to kiss Nino- her boyfriend- as a thank you. She could tell her arm was fractured at the very least, but the bandages would probably hold out through the rest of the fight.

Nino was surprised when he saw Rena moving closer to kiss him. He turned his face away from her, “Rena… I can’t, I have a girlfriend.” he said. As much as he admired Rena, he would never betray Alya like that.

Rena smiled softly at him, “What’s she like?”

“She’s amazing, she’s really brave and well- sometimes a bit stubborn and- and I love her.. I could never do something like that to her, I already don’t deserve someone as amazing as her.” he said quietly.

That was the first time he had said he loved her. Rena felt tears come to her eyes, this was a side of him she didn’t often get to see, but it was by far her favourite. And she hated it. Hated that she couldn’t run over there and kiss him right now, that she had to keep such a huge part of her a secret from him.

She stood up and angrily threw open the balcony dooors, walking out into the brisk evening air. In the distance, she could see the miraculous cure starting to spread all over Paris, repairing the damage that Hawkmoth had caused.

Nino followed her, but lingered a few steps behind. Feeling her arm repaired, she turned around and looked at him. When she saw his eyes, how honest he had been, she knew she couldn’t keep her secret any longer.

“Screw it.” she whispered, and by the time Nino asked her ‘What?’, she was detransformed. Alya wrapped her arms around her self, a few stray tears spilling from her hazel eyes. “It’s me.” she said softly.

Nino stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, as the biggest feeling of relief washed over her. No more secrets. Just a boy, a girl, and the moonlit sky.


	6. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the prompt for (2 days ago *cough*)? Surprise? Are you sure it didn't say super romantic proposal that I cried writing?

Nino silently entered the small apartment, sneaking up behind Alya, who was vividly typing on her computer. “Hey babe, how was work?” she asked, her eyes not leaving the faintly glowing screen of her laptop.

Nino sighed as he sat on the couch next to her. “Can you please just let me sneak up on you once?” She laughed, turning to face him, “I told you a long time ago Lahiffe, you can’t surprise me.”

Nino rolled his eyes, taking off his coat and hat. They had been dating for almost six years, and he still had yet to do anything that surprised her. “What are you writing?” he asked.

Alya excitedly turned her computer screen to face him, “It’s a new article for the Ladyblog, Ladybug and Chat just got engaged!”

“Wait, you mean Adrien finally asked Marinette to marry him?” Nino said, he was almost as excited as Alya. He knew that Adrien had the ring for almost two years now, but was too nervous to actually ask. Honestly though, everyone could see that they were perfect for each other.

Alya turned back to her computer, which now flashed a low battery alert. “Stupid computer, I just charged it!” She said, clearly annoyed as she slammed it shut. Nino laughed a little, she most likely had been using it for hours, but lost track of time. More than once since they moved in together, he had seen her stay up all night just to finish an article.

She stood up, and went into their bedroom to grab her charger, “Hey Alya, can you grab my headphones?” Nino asked. 

Alya pulled open the drawer where Nino usually left his headphones. They were similar to the ones he had back in high school, though the originals had been broken by her little sisters a while back.

When she reached for the headphones, she noticed a small black velvet box placed right next to them. Alya felt her breath catch in her throat as she carefully picked it up. She turned towards the door, to see Nino standing there with a small smile.

He walked over to Alya, gently taking her hand in his. “Alya, you’re the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I love how amazing and brave you are, and how you always push me to do my best. You’re always there, no matter what, and I can’t imagine ever being without you.”

Nino took the box from Alya’s hand, and got down onto one knee, “Alya Cèsaire, will you marry me?” he asked.

Alya could feel her heart racing in her chest as Nino asked the question she had been waiting forever to hear. And for a moment, she was speechless. When she was little, she had always dreamed of a huge romantic proposal by the Eiffel Tower, or next to a lake at sunset, but this was somehow more perfect than she had ever imagined.

“I love you too dork, of course I’ll marry you!” Alya said, feeling tears at the back of her eyes. Nino slid the ring onto her finger. The ring wrapped twice around Alya’s finger, adorned with tiny diamonds around it. It wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before, but it was so her. Nino truly did know her better than anyone else.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up onto her tip toes to kiss him. Nino returned the kiss gently, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

He hadn’t been nervous to ask Alya to marry him, after all, they were a team, and he knew they’d stick together no matter what.

Once they broke apart, Nino rested his forehead against Alya’s, closing his eyes. “Looks like I finally surprised you.”


	7. I'd Rather Be With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know all my chapter titles are song lyrics, anyway today prompt is 'Stay With You'. I would really like to continue this (perhaps on the day with 'Babysitting' as its prompt, so leave a comment if you would want to read more of the storyline! Also, if you have any requests for certain days, feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nino nodded his head to the beat of his favourite song, which was currently blasting through his speakers as he threw some clothes into his suitcase. His class would be leaving on a graduation trip tomorrow. They were set to tour different parts of Europe, Italy, Greece, England and a few others that Nino didn’t remember the names of.

To say he was excited was an understatement. He had never really travelled anywhere, save for a few cities just outside of Paris. Nino heard his ringtone go off somewhere from under the pile of clothes on his bed. He clicked off his speakers, and started digging around for it.

He finally grabbed it, and answered just before it could go to voicemail. “Hey Alya.” Nino said, smiling. They hadn’t gotten to see each other a lot lately, what with exams and her babysitting, so he was excited to take this trip with her.

“Hey Nino.” Alya said dejectedly. “Are you okay?” Nino asked, he could tell by her voice that something was off. Alya sighed into the phone, “I can’t go on the trip.”

“What? Why?” Nino asked, more confused than ever. Just yesterday they had been planning everything they wanted to do on this trip together. “My parents had to go visit my aunt because she’s in the hospital, and Nora is at a tournament, so I have to stay home and babysit the twins.” She said sadly.

“That sucks, I’m sorry Alya.” Nino said. Great, this trip just got a whole lot less exciting. “It’s okay. Just… take lots of pictures for me, okay?” Alya said.

“I will, ‘night.” he said, hanging up the phone. Nino sat there for a few minutes just thinking, before he quickly stood up to finish packing.

The next morning Nino awoke to his mom knocking on his bedroom door. “Nino, you’re supposed to be at the airport in a half hour!” she called.

“Be down in a minute mom!” he responded, grabbing his phone to check the time. “What kind of class trip starts at 6am.” he grumbled. He grabbed his suitcase and sleepily walked out into his kitchen.

He finally made it out the door after a ten-minute speech from his mother about safety, and staying with his group.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Alya woke up to someone knocking on her front door. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and walked towards her front door. She glanced at the clock on her wall, “What kind of idiot is waking me up before six in the morning?” she mumbled, swinging the door open.

“Nino? What are you doing here? Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at the airport right now?” Alya asked, firing off a seemingly endless list of questions. “Hey Alya, yeah, I’m supposed to be at the airport, but I felt bad that you had to stay here, so I’m gonna stay here with you.” He said.

“I- that’s really sweet Nino, but I don’t want you to miss this trip because of me, I know how excited you were…” she said, biting her lip. Nino shrugged, “I’d rather stay here with you than travel the world with them. Anyway, most of the reason I was so excited was to get to spend time with you.”

Alya smiled and gently pressed a kiss to his lips, “I love you.” she said, smiling.

“I love you too.” Nino said, he knew that this would be more fun than the class trip anyway.


End file.
